A beautiful disaster
by happy tacky
Summary: dracos life is changing dramatically after his sudden departure from hogwarts and someone he feared has returned. what he has been ordered to do has created more trouble than he ever imagined but leads him to the person he needed all along. DRACOHERMIONE


Draco smiled to himself as he sat up in his overly large size bed. His hair, which usually stuck to his head, was hanging loose around his face making his facial features appear more rough than usual. Yet despise the unusual change in his appearance, Draco still possessed a type of beauty all of his own. Something about the pale complexion and grey eyes made him seem mysterious and handsome.

He sat there in his bed, surrounded in a sea of dark green sheets thinking about the dream he had awoken from for a few minutes before deciding it best to forget.

Kicking back the sheets he gracefully slid out of bed and walked over to the window, stifling a yawn in the process.

Outside it was still dark, as the sunlight couldn't be seen through the thick grey clouds filling the sky. The wind was howling around the perimeter of the tower and rain crashed into the window causing Draco's vision to become blurred.

"Another miserable day." he said sighing deeply and turning his back on the outside. It seemed to be miserable no matter where he was lately, or at least that's how he felt.

There was a gentle knock at his door and when he gave no response it creaked open. A tall woman with long silver hair the same colour as his own stepped into the room, her face was long and skinny and had the same pale complexion as her son which unlike Draco it made her look haunted.

"I thought you might still be asleep," she said spotting Draco over by the window. " You retired to your room so early last night with out so much as a goodbye to our guests. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah its fine. I was just tired" he replied turning back to face the window, hiding his face from his mother.

She cast him a rather disapproving look and although he could not see it he knew it well from years of seeing it from both his mother and father.

"Well it was quite rude of you Draco. People would expect better of you seeing as you are a Malfoy." She paused for a while glancing around his dark room expecting her son to apologise for his behaviour. However Draco was paying no attention to his mother. He could hear that she was talking but wasn't listening to her words. His mind was somewhere else, somewhere unpleasant. "I expect you will make more of an appearance with tonight's guests. I shouldn't have to remind you to bring along your manors." And with saying that she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her making the room return to darkness.

All night people had been arriving at the Malfoy Manor and it wasn't until he had put in a solid hour of talking to their guests just to please his mother, that Draco thought it safe to disappear for a while. Most of the guests where located in the ballroom but as the night progressed people began to move all around the lower floor. The biggest room in the manor was the main foyer, which had a large marble staircase leading up to the first of three floors. As Draco made his way up to the first floor he spotted his mother standing amongst a group of odd looking women all of who were chatting away busily and didn't even notice his mothers attention shift to him. Her face turned into a deep frown creasing her skin and making her look older. She held his gaze looking deeply into his eyes until he finally looked away and disappeared to the first floor.

Instead of returning to his bedroom Draco found himself walking up the stairs leading to the roof. As he stepped outside the air was cold and crisp against his skin. The moon was barely visible and had dimly lit a circle around itself. It had stopped raining not long ago and the surface of the roof was wet.

He usually found himself coming up here to get away from everything, allowing him time to think and space to breathe. There were certain expectations for being a Malfoy, and sometimes he wished he wasn't. There was so much pressure put upon him to be the best and to succeed in everything. It was all too much for him to think about tonight so he just stood there.

He stayed up there for what must have been half an hour, not even bothering about the fact that his face had become numb from the cold or that people might wonder where he got to. Instead he thought about nothing and just stood there gazing out into the night hoping to escape from what he had become; Miserable.

000000

Four weeks had passed since the night Draco had stood alone on his roof, the cold making his skin feel like ice for sometime after he had returned downstairs.

It was late in the day and the sun was beginning to set. The sky around the Malfoy property was a pale orange shade and was slightly glowing. The clouds although they were still dark had traces of pink mixed around making them look a little less depressing like they had been since the last day that Draco had spent at Hogwarts. The school was temporarily closed, due to the attack that took place less than a year ago. Not that the closing of the school would have had an effect on him since he was no longer welcome to step foot on the grounds.

Draco had been trialed at the ministry concerning his behaviour and participation with the previous attack on Hogwarts and the death of its long time head master, Dumbledore. The trial had taken less than a day, which was unusual with such a large charge held against someone. Not only did the information prove that Draco was responsible for helping at least two death eaters enter Hogwarts but it also proved that he was working under dark orders. Although there was no proof that Draco was ordered on behalf of Voldemort people had their suspicions. It seemed that Draco's case was a lost cause and even Draco himself had though he would be convicted on at least one account but fortunately he was cleared of all charges. Even today Draco is still unsure why he was cleared but he suspected that it was because of the fear that had taken over most wizards and witches. For Voldemort was growing stronger with more followers than ever before and Dumbledore; the one man Voldemort was afraid of was gone. The ministry was so busy with stronger, darker wizards causing havoc that they didn't think Draco to be a threat because he is not yet a fully grown wizard nor has he become in full control of his powers. Whatever the reason for it, Draco was just relieved it was over.

It had been about two hours since Draco left his house. He was sick of being cooped up in his cold, empty house all the time so he decided to get some air. He had told his mother that he was going for a walk and she made him promise that he would stay within the boundaries of their property.

Ever since his father was sent to Azkaban Prison over a year ago, his mother was very protective of him and feared that with out his father around they were in more danger despite the fact that they were very devoted followers of Voldemort. Narcissa however was not as devoted to the dark lord as her husband Lucius and although she would never admit she was beginning to doubt the protection her husband could provide her and especially her son. But despite what people thought Draco didn't need protection and if it wasn't for his mother, he would have left this place ages ago and would have been fine on his own.

The sun was disappearing quickly and as it did the temperature dropped greatly making the ground damp beneath his shoes. As Draco walked further the grass became longer and the bottoms of his pants became damp, he pulled his cloak up around his neck and breathed into his cold and icy hands. The warm air from his breath offered a small relief from the cold but it faded away quickly.

He wasn't sure where he was walking to but where ever he was going it was better than being stuck in his house, having to watch his mother sulk around the house. He paused at some trees that stood deep at the back of the property and wondered how long he had been walking. Realising how tired he was he decided to rest on one of the trees. With his back pressed against the trunk, knees slightly bent Draco dropped his head allowing his hair to fall in front of his eyes. His silver hair captured the light shinning from the moon and reflected a faint light, making him slightly glow.

As he breathed he could feel the cold air fill his lungs and it escape only to be replaced by cold again, and it ached.

He thought what his mother must be thinking about him being gone for so long and he remembered how worried she had looked when she found out what lord Voldemort had asked him to do. He knew it scared her to see her only son the person she loved more than anything being asked to put himself in such danger. Before he had left for Hogwarts last year she asked him not to go through with it, told him he was stupid and that he would never succeed, for the dark lord himself could never achieve it. But he refused to believe her.

In the end she was right. When the time came he couldn't do it, he couldn't bring himself to kill the stupid old man. It made him so angry to accept that he had failed.

Picking up a stone that lay beside his foot he through it with all his strength into the darkness, just thinking back on that night made him so angry. How could he of all people, a pure blood, a Malfoy, have been so weak?

When he finally made it back to the house he felt as if he was frozen right down to the core, he found it hard to open the door as the cold had rendered him incapable of using his hands. He stepped inside expecting it to be warm but instead it was the opposite. The lights were off and old air seemed to linger around him as if the house had been vacant for some time. It didn't feel like a nice place, although Draco never felt that his house was an inviting place to be. He walked through the lower level before moving up to the first floor. he had searched the whole of the first floor which was rather large and then decided he would use a different approach to find his mother.

"MOTHER" he called out before pausing to listen for some sort of sound to indicate where she was. "IM BACK" he called again. "if even care" he added under his breath. his mother had taken to drinking a fare bit at nights as she felt lonely with out her husband around and he doubted if she even noticed he wasn't back until now.

Deciding that she was either not home or most likely passed out his parent's lounge, he walked up to the next floor to his bedroom. Walking up the stairs he didn't even bother to put on the lights or light his wand, but in stead he walked to his room in the pitch black.

When he got to his room took of his shoes and threw them to a corner of his room. He then removed his cloak that was still damp from his walk and left it to drape over his bedpost. After removing his cloak the cold touched him again and he walked over to his fireplace where he used his wand to create the fire and logs. The fire caught instantly and was now roaring fiercely before him. He rested his arm on the mantle piece and leaned his head on this hand. Standing there allowing his body to soak up the warmth he let out a loud sigh of exhaustion.

"You look exhausted Draco" a hoarse voice sounded behind him. He had recognised the voice but couldn't believe what he had heard. He lifted his head and turned to look over his shoulder, the light from the fire made his face look dangerous and a his eyes opened in disbelief as he saw who was in the room.

Standing in the doorway was a tall man with long silver hair, shinning with the glow of the fire, his face was lean and looked undernourished. Draco could tell that it too showed signs of exhaustion.

"Father" Draco, said in what was a whisper.

Lucius just stared at his son. Draco had grown since he last saw him, he now looked more mature and grown up. He had grown in to a man.

"You seem surprised to see me. I don't blame you. My presence is rather unexpected" he finally looked away from Draco and glanced quickly around the room. " Well I see your mother keeps the house nice and warm for you both."

Draco recognised the hint of sarcasm in his father's voice and saw a slight look of disparagement on his face. His mother had usually kept the house feeling warm and with a busy vibes flowing through it, but Draco didn't know where she was and was surprised himself when he came home, to what seemed like a different house.

His noticed his father had gone back to watching him and was growing impatient at Draco's lack of response since he had arrived. But Draco didn't know what to say. His father was supposed to be in Azkaban, for at least for more years, yet here he was standing in front of him.

"For gods sake Draco. Speak!" Lucius spat out the last word shooting a sharp look that despite the situation amused Draco. He had forgotten how quickly his fathers temper grew and realised that he had become more impatient since being away. Draco still was confused as to why his father was in his room and he turned his head to face the full heat of the fire closing his eyes hoping that when he opened them again his father would be gone.

"DRACO" yelled a voice from down stairs. "DRACO" the voice was a high feminine voice and he recognised it as his mothers. She spoke his name with such desperation and worry. His opened his eyes in shock from the realisation that his mother was yelling to him in despair, he cast a quick look at his father who to surprise looked worried from the sound of his wives desperate calls to her son.

Draco ran past his father, his socks slightly skidding on the polished floors as he rounded the corners and down two flights of stairs. When he got to the bottom he saw his mother kneeling on the floor in the main foyer, the door was left wide open revealing just how cold it was outside. Her head was in her hands and her body was shaking uncontrollably from crying, her loud sobs echoing through out the house.

It scared Draco to see her like this, and he remembered how he had heard her crying in her sleep three nights ago screaming out from her dreams to let her son go.

He rushed over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her from shaking. She lifted her head and looked in to Draco's grey eyes.

"Draco" she said in what was hardly a whisper, her hands had moved to touch his cheek and she brushed the hair from his face. She just sat there, stroking his silvery hair, it was strange for Draco to see such affection from her, and he realised how he never thought being away from her for that long could affect her so bad. She had feared for him and he could see the fear in her eyes when she looked up.

He gave her a little reassuring smile his eyes full of love, she squeezed his hand and closed her eyes thankful he was safe. He could see the path her warm tears had taken down her long, cold face. He gently wiped his thumb along her skin, clearing her tears and then held her head in his hands. She looked tired and fragile, and Draco thought what it would have done to her if he weren't here when she had came home.

He heard something at the steps behind him and he remembered his father must have been standing there. He would have preferred it if it were just his mother with him for he couldn't stand to be around his father right now. He had too much on his mind as it was and the fact that his father had returned home was something he would need time to process. He new his mother would be glad his father was back but just couldn't find it in him to be happy at his fathers return as Lucius hadn't been a very nice father and Draco found it hard to like him and even enjoy his presence.

Draco stood up, leaving his mother on the ground and walked back to the stairs where his father stood observing their interaction with each other. He had never seen his wife and son act in such a loving way and he realised how things had changed since he had been gone.

He avoided eye contact with his father and walked straight past him up to his room. He didn't even look back at his parents being reunited.

000000

Everything had gone smoothly since Lucius had came home and tonight was when he had decided to get together with a few old friends to help celebrate his return. It had been three weeks since he had been back and Draco hardly saw anything to celebrate about.

Draco stood in the ballroom stopping now and then to engage in a conversation with some drunken wizard that he did not always know the name of. It had been a strange night so far, his father was in good spirits, and his mother's laughter could be heard from across the room. He thought that for a while that some aspects in his life actually seemed to be normal, which wasn't a word often used to describe the Malfoy house but those thoughts soon faded.

It was just past midnight when he was stopped walking back from upstairs by his father. They had only spoken briefly over the last few weeks and the last time Lucius had asked to see Draco's dark mark. He had shown him of course but whenever the topic was brought up it made him feel angry. His father was proud of him becoming a death eater and the fact he had been chosen at such a young age and although he had never told Draco it was shown in the way he looked at him.

His father lead him over to one side of the room, where they could talk with out having to speak over the sound of other people. He did not know what was so important to make his father leave his guest, but he had a feeling he was about to find out. His father's look was hard to read as he hardly ever showed his emotions physically the only emotion Draco recognised was anger and Disappointment. As Draco looked at him drying to work out what was going on he suddenly recognised the look as his father began to talk. The very thing Draco had been dreading was becoming reality.

His heart was beating furiously against his chest as he processed the information he had had just heard. He knew it was bound to happen sometime but not now, it was too soon. His father's voice drifted into his head bringing Draco's attention back to the room his mind still trying to understand everything and he found it hard to think clearly.

"We shall wait until the night is over to tell your mother, she doesn't think you should have any part of our lords plans." Lucius said spotting his wife. Narcissa had been looking at them suspiciously from across the room but had quickly looked away when they noticed her.

Lucius started to walk away from where they had been standing to join his guests when Draco's hand shot out and gripped him hard around the arm, bringing him to a stop.

"I wont do it father, I can't." His voice was surprisingly steady and sounded strong. Lucius spun around to face him, pushing his son hard in the chest causing Draco to fall against the wall behind him. His back hit the wall hard and his shoulder was aching from the tight grip his father had on it making him stay against the wall.

Lucius came in close to Draco's face, his face full of rage. "You will do it Draco. I will not allow you to shame our family." He had spoken through gritted teeth and his eyes narrowed at the sight of his son showing no pain. He tightened the grip around his son's shoulder and Draco winched closing his eyes tight to stop himself voicing his pain. Lucius showed a look of satisfaction as he watched his son struggling to hide the pain. Draco's eyes shot open and stared straight into the cold eyes before him, he wasn't going to give into his father that easily.

"Why?" Draco managed to croak out through the pain "why me?" he didn't understand why Voldemort had chosen him to do this, after he had failed him last time. There was a lot of things that Draco didn't understand about his lord, one of which was why he had let Draco go with out any consequences after he failed to kill Dumbledore himself. Maybe he didn't get away so easily, maybe this was his punishment. He didn't really have much of a choice, if he didn't do it he would be killed because surely Voldemort would not be pleased if he refused his order, but if he did do it he would either die fighting or fail his lord again. Either way he would surely end up dead.

"We don't question him you foolish boy! We are death eaters, his loyal followers. if you refuse then he or I will kill you." He spoke with such power and spat the words out. Draco did not have to wonder if what his father said was true as it was a well known fact to him that his father would rather no son than a traitor to the dark lord and their name.

It made him angry to hear his father talk of disposing of him with such ease and he wondered if he would be able to end his fathers life if the chance ever aroused. " I can't say I'm surprised that you could talk so easily of my death. But I am surprised that our lord didn't choose you for this task, you being so loyal." He knew what he was saying was dangerous and normally he would have never spoken to his father like this, but something had snapped inside of him and he had no control over his actions. "Maybe your stuff up at the ministry has something to do with it!" Draco had overcome the pain in his shoulder and his eyes were full of hatred.

There was just enough time to see the look on his father's face before the hand that had once been smooth but had since become rough from time in prison had stuck the side of his face, causing Draco's head to snap to the side. He had been hit with such force that it made his whole head and neck ache immensely. Draco was now sprawled on the floor, blood dripping from his lip and forehead his face beginning to bruise. He looked down at the drops of scarlet red blood that was dripping on the floor and the numbness in his face faded allowing the pain to fully set in.

He looked up at his father standing above him. His eyes were cold and emotionless, as he looked back town at Draco. "You will do it!" he stated then walked away.

Everyone had stopped their conversations and had witnessed what had happened, his mother had now come over and was helping him up. He shrugged loose from her grip and ran his sleeve along his mouth, wiping away the blood. He had never experienced this much pain, except when he had been sliced on the chest and face from potter's stupid spell. But what he had experienced then and what he was experiencing now were two very different types of pain. Potter had hurt him physically and tonight hes father hurt him both physically and emotionally. Even though he felt no connection with his father he couldn't help but be hurt by fact that his father had hit him with such anger and force behind it.

He swayed slightly on the spot and closed his eyes trying to regain control of his body.

"Draco" his mother started reaching out to steady him but he stopped her.

" I'm fine mother." his voice was quiet and painful but he managed to give her a small smile to reassure her that he was fine.

She nodded at him trusting that he could manage by himself and did not stop him as he made his way to the stairs. People were slowly getting back into conversation but he saw the casual glance towards him hoping to get a look at his father's handy work. The strange thing was that they didn't show signs of sympathy towards him, it was as if they thought his father had done the right thing, but what else did Draco expect from a bunch of dark wizards all of who were friends of his fathers. As he slowly ascended the stairs he noticed pansy watching him intently, she was standing in the doorway leaning against its frame. He broke away from her gaze and continued up stairs his face was beginning to burn from the contact and it added to the pain making it become almost unbearable.

He shut his bedroom door and collapsed on his bed the pain felt like it was spreading all around his body and as a burst of pain washed over him his knees were brought up towards his chest and his body becoming tense. After a while exhaustion over took him allowing his breathing to soften and he fell asleep his body curled up in a ball from trying to block the pain.

000000


End file.
